Aftershock part 2: Alternate Ending
by BeastBoyF.T.W
Summary: An alternate ending to the 2-part season 2 finale of Teen Titans, 'Aftershock'. Will Terra kill Beast Boy? Will The Teen Titans stop her and Slade? Will Terra kill her own crush! Find out! R&R BBxTerra


AFTERSHOCK PART 2: ALTERNATE ENDING

This is for the BBxTerra fans! As for BBxRae fans, that will come soon! Enjoy!

(Note: I do not own Teen Titans.)

* * *

Robin: "Stop!"

Slade: "Strike, apprentice, NOW!"

Robin: "Terra NO!"

Starfire: "Please Terra, NO!"

Cyborg: "Don't do it! Don't! Do! It!"

Raven : "It'll be the last thing you'll ever do!"

There she was, Terra, holding a giant boulder in her hand ready to drop on her 'best friend'; Beast Boy. Choosing whether or not it was a good idea, she was soon interrupted by BB's last words of advice.

Beast Boy: "It's your life Terra. Your choice. It's never too late to change ..."

That did the trick. With all her will power, Terra came back to her senses. Her normal side. Her good side. Then, as tears start to stream down her face, she speaks to Beast Boy.

Terra: "I'm sorry Beast Boy... for everything I've done."

She then turns to Slade with glowing eyes and yells at him.

Terra: "YOU CAN NOT CONTROL ME ANYMORE!"

With that said, Terra unleashes a vicious wave of earthly energy at Slade, causing him to fall in the pool of lava, killing him. Terra and the the Titans in shock until suddenly the ground started to rumble. It seems her powers caused a massive volcano to start erupting. Then Cyborg spoke.

Cyborg: "This place is gonna blow!"

Raven: " We need to evacuate the city before it does."

Every Titan except Terra and Beast Boy left. Panicking, Beast Boy came to Terra an spoke.

Beast Boy: "Come on! We need all the help we can get!"

Terra: "No! You go! I think I can stop it!"

Beast Boy: "But Terra, it's too late!"

Terra smiles and brushes some of her blonde hair out of her face before speaking to Beast Boy in a nice tone.

Terra: "It's never too late"

Without hesitation, Terra wraps get arms around Beast Boys neck and kissed him passionately until she dropped her head on his shoulder and spoke through more tears.

Terra: "You were the best friend I ever had."

Pushed away by Terra, Beast Boy runs away to help evacuate citizens. Then Terra starts to loudly scream to the high heavens, absorbing all her power to finally stop the volcano, but in the process turns to stone.

Meanwhile, as the Titans evacuate civilians, they hear a loud scream in the distance. Terra's Beast Boy is about to save her, Robin grabs him by the arm and speaks.

Robin: "Don't do it Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy: "I can do this! Just let me go!"

Robin sighed sadly in defeat as he lets him go. From there Beast Boy turns into a cheetah and runs quickly to the volcano. Next, as he breaks through rock in gorilla form, he runs directly to the center to find Terra... in stone...

Beast Boy, in silence, reaches Terra's hard as rock cheek as he slowly cries away. Just then the rest of the Titans race over to find

him kneeling on one knee in complete silence as they look up to see Terra in stone form. Starfire cried too. Cyborg lowered his head in sadness as did Robin. Raven, however, walked up to Beast Boy as he speaks through tears too.

Beast Boy: "She's gone..."

Raven: "It'll be okay. We'll find a way to bring her back."

More silence came until Beast Boy spoke.

Beast Boy: "Hey... about that aardvark joke... you don't really think I'm an idiot... do you?"

Raven: (smiling) "No... your not."

Both smiled and embraced in a friendly hug which turned into a group hug in a matter of seconds, all bowing there heads, some even sobbing. Until... a yellow glow seemed to fully cover Terra's stone body. As they all stopped mourning there loss they looked up to see a blinding light and in an instant, the light stops and they can perfectly see Terra... back to course, Beast Boy was the first but surprisingly only one to come to her aid as the others stood in amazement and shock.

Beast Boy: "Terra! Wake up! Please!"

Soon Terra's eyes opened to find Beast Boy's eyes looking down on her. In a flash, they both embraced as Terra spoke.

Terra: "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy: "Terra, your alive! But how?!"

Terra: "I guess I needed to recharge my powers."

Beast Boy: "Well... your here now, and that's all that matters."

Both smile at each other until Robin cuts in with an "Ahem...".

Lowering her head, Terra spoke sadly as she walked up to the other Titans.

Terra: "Look guys... I'm sorry about everything I've done and said about you guys. I'm just asking for one more chance. I know you don't give many chances but I promise I'll do my best. But if you don't... then I understand."

All of the Titans except Robin

smiled and spoke.

Starfire: "Oh friend Terra, of course we could give you another chance! We forgive you!"

Cyborg: "Yeah, if it wasn't for you stopping Slade and that volcano, the city would've been in chaos!"

Raven: "Your a hero again."

Terra was stunned. They still liked her even after everything she did. Tears of hope streamed down upon her face as she spoke.

Terra: "Wow... thanks guys, that means so much. So Robin... may I get another chance."

Robin made his decision. He smiled and brought out a Teen Titans communicator,tossed it to her and spoke.

Robin: "Once a Titan, always a Titan."

Terra smiled. As soon as everyone makes amends they all escape the volcano. Titans talking among themselves except Beast Boy and Terra.

Cyborg: "Glad that's over... now who's up for some celebration waffles!"

Starfire: "I would love the waffles of celebration!"

Robin smiling at Stars comment noticed Raven was quiet and went to speak.

Robin: "You ok?"

Raven "Yeah, just worried... what if the two don't work out?"

Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke.

Robin: "If so... then all we can do is be there for them when the Time comes, but for now let them enjoy it."

Starfire and Cyborg also heard this and agreed. Then the Titans looked at the two lovebirds. Both Beast Boy and Terra were staring at the sun rising as Beast Boy spoke.

Beast Boy: "Hey Terra, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying you didn't have friends, I was just mad and I-"

Beast Boy was cut off as Terra spoke with a smile.

Terra: "Don't be Beast Boy. You were just mad. Besides you were right. I didn't have friends, but now I have five...and one of them is my boyfriend."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. Then he spoke with joy.

Beast Boy: "You mean I'm your...

boyfriend!"

Terra giggled and nodded as Beast Boy calmed down and in content wrapped his arms around her waist. Then in return,

she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he spoke with a smile.

Beast Boy: "Well that's good..."

Terra did the same and spoke.

Terra: "Yes it is..."

And finally, they kissed passionately for a second time, but this time around there friends, who were all smiling and cheering.

Starfire: (squealing with delight)

"Wonderful, Friends Beast Boy and Terra are doing the dating!"

Cyborg: (cheering) "Looks like Beast Boy finally did it!"

Robin: (cheering) "Yeah, way to go Beast Boy!"

Raven: "You too Terra."

Beast Boy and Terra blushed as Beast Boy spoke some more.

Beast Boy: "Yeah, yeah we appreciate it guys now did I hear the word waffles."

Cyborg: "Oh yeah! Come on guys! Waffles aren't gonna make themselves you know."

As the Titans leave the area, Beast Boy and Terra, hand-in-hand, speak to themselves.

Beast Boy: "You know there gonna tease us right? You wouldn't do any of that to me would you?"

Terra smiled and pecked him on his cheek as she spoke.

Terra: "Of course not, and if they do well... at least your not alone.

Beast Boy: (smiling) "Good. Uhh...

I love you.

Terra: (smiling) "I love you too."

Both smiled as Terra laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder the same way as the carnival as they walk with the Titans down the hill as the sun rises.

The End

* * *

**AWESOME POSSUM! IF YOU HAVE REACHED THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE, THEN YOU HAVE READ AND FINISHED MY ALTERNATE ENDING OF THE TEEN TITAN TWO PART SPECIAL EPISODES, 'AFTERSHOCK'! CONGRATULATIONS! Now... here is what I would want you to do next... rate and review! I would really appreciate it. Tell me your opinions. You can even tell me advice so I won't mess up next time! Was it good or was it bad? You decide. That's all for now. Until next time, thanks for coming out everyone (Garage door closes)!**

**P.S.: Did I mention I'm also a fan of the show 'GROJBAND'?**


End file.
